Stealing The Stolen
by livelyheart
Summary: 'I want to die.' was the first thing Valentina thought when she realized she was captured by an American task force. 'He looks so young and innocent.' was the first thing she thought when Simon Ghost Riley unmasked himself. 'I will kill Sebastian if its the last thing I do.' was the first thing she thought when she found out her siblings were dead.
1. Chapter 1

**This event takes prior to MW2 but not in COD 4.**

Chapter 1- Valentina Day

"Name?"

"Valentina."

"Age?"

"16."

These were the type of mindless questions they kept asking me. The female medic sat on a steel stool that seemed to be new. I can feel her eyes analyzing me from head to toe. My body was strapped down to the bed with black Velcro. She wouldn't take her eyes off me even when she was writing on a paper.

These questions were obviously required. I think it has been at least twenty four hours since I was taken from the training camp. They took me without any doubt or hesitation. Their only intent is receiving information about things I have little knowledge about.

There is a man in the corner maybe a few men but I don't pay attention to them even though I should. However I can't seem to keep my eyes off the ceiling, I've counted the tiles. 273 white ceramic tiles. I want to look at the doctor but I have a feeling my eyes meet hers I will burst out crying.

I look everywhere else except for their faces. It was an infirmary not a hospital. It's much more secluded and professional. It's like it's supposed to treat major injuries instead of small flus. It has no windows and seems very secretive. No tools just lying around, just the small cot in the middle of the room. It didn't look like a hospital but I wasn't quite sure how a hospital would look, considering I have never been in a hospital.

I don't know the time, it feels like midnight because I'm tired but I have no idea where I am so it could be morning here and I wouldn't know it.

"Hey kid, look at me, we won't hurt you." Lie.

If they wouldn't want to hurt me they would've never taken me away from camp even though I was there against my will, I was safe there. But something in her tone of voice made me slightly tilt my head to the left where she was sitting on the stool. When I looked at her I realized she wasn't a doctor, she wasn't even a nurse. She was wearing a tight ballerina bun she looked tough and dangerous. She was wearing camouflage cargo pants and a skin tight black tank she almost looked like a…soldier.

I still didn't look at her face but I did get a chance to glance at the men in the corner. Three men.

A bulky man with a Mohawk. A buff man with a mask concealing his face. A lean man who looked in his early twenties.

Definitely soldiers. American at that too.

A million thoughts and questions raced through my mind. I frantically look around me I can feel my heart race and my breathing becomes quick and heavy.

"Where am I?!"

The female looks at the males in the corner and one of them speaks up.

"You are in an army base in America"

I turn my attention to who said it, it was the man with the Mohawk. Why would the _Americans _take me? Sebastian James Mateo was a South America problem not North America.

"Why am I here?" I ask while tears swell up into my eyes. I'm 1000 miles away from my siblings, not 200. I need to leave this base. Now.

"You have information about the G.R.M we need to receive." The same man said again but with a more military professional tone. Must be highly ranked. I remain silent as he continues to talk, my eyes following him as he paces around my cot.

"We are aware of how the G.R.M gets its soldiers."

He continues to pace while our heads following each other. He has his hands behind his back and in an uncomfortable straight position that I have been taught how to do.

"Then why do you need me, I'm just one in a thousand kids to get recruited." I inquire as I narrow my eyes at him, not in a glaring way but in the curious way.

"Who said we don't have more?" He answers in a question. I'm not sure what kind of info they expect out of me. I don't even know if they will let me out alive. Even if I do get out I _have_ to go back and protect my siblings.

"What, they mute?" I ask as I push against the straps twice. He notices this and glares at me. He ignores me and says,

"Do you remember what happened in regards before arriving here?"

Honestly no, my mind was too fogged up to think about the past. I wonder where Leo and Sophia are. Please be safe.

"No." I simply state while looking back up at the ceiling. "Can I ask you something?"

"Just did, kid." The lady who kept calling me kid joked. I didn't laugh. "But sure."

"If I answer your questions truthfully, will I be allowed to leave?"

"All in due time." This time the guy with the Mohawk answered. "I find it kinda funny how you haven't asked for our names."

I haven't asked for their names because I don't care who they are, I care when they will let me leave. I don't consider this 'army' an enemy, but I don't consider them a friend. They took me from my siblings and the G.R.M.

I guess isn't that bad of a thing. Pretty good actually.

But to be honest, I don't even know what I'll do when I get out. _If _I get out. I really don't want to go back to the militia that stole me from my favela, my home. It may have not been that great but it was home. Without my brother and sister, it won't be home anymore so what the point of even going back.

Freedom?

What's freedom if you can't share it with anyone.

**A/N: Okay you might be wondering what happened to livelyheart, it's not that I have lost interest in fanfiction but I have been super busy. DON'T KILL ME. I will try to update more often, even on my other stories. I will try to make them longer I just needed a good way to end the chappie. THREE MEN? Can you try to guess who each one is in the reviews? Good luck ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The italic paragraphs are her recalling what has happened this past week .**

Chapter 2- Recalling Yesterday

I've been in this pent up room for seven days. At least that's what I think. My body won't let me sleep, probably because my minds wide awake. The clock that's in my room might be set back or forward. Just to mess with my head.

If the clock is right, it's about 12 a.m. I counted the number of times the clock hits twelve. 14 times.

Day seven wasn't as different as the others. The first three days were overwhelming considering that's when they piled loads and loads of questions on me. I answered them to the best of my ability. I don't want to cause trouble.

"_How old were you when you were recruited?" They asked._

"_Recruited!?" I yelled, not knowing I was probably waking up the other soldiers from their slumber. "I was captured, NOT recruited." _

_I said the last part calmly, but firmly. I tried to show them I was strong, but they didn't care how I acted. They treated me like a lost puppy. I hated it, but not as much as I hated the G.R.M. "You know what I meant!" They exclaimed slamming a rough hand on the white hospital counter._

"_12."_

The constant ticking of the clock steals me out of my memory. I still can't remember who was asking these questions but I remember how I answered them. Nothing really changed after that. They unstrapped me from the bed, but that was useless. I couldn't walk. I don't know what happened to my legs.

I started to freak out but they calmed me down saying I was going to be fine. That calmed me down, at least for the time being.

Apparently there're not broken but they didn't tell me what was really wrong with them. I might be just stupid and they thought I would've known but I didn't. I am a favela kid after all. Only the rich go to school.

I shifted my lying down position to sitting up. I let my eyes peer at the wheelchair in the corner of the room. I chuckle as I remember the awkward encounter with the young man and mask boy.

_A man suddenly barges into my room. He is wearing a mask. I call him mask boy, not a great nickname but it's better than referring to him as the guy with the weird mask. He is wearing his balaclava and surprisingly no sunglasses giving me chance to look ¼ of his face. He has icy blue eyes that almost no one in Heliopolis has. _

_Another man shortly follows I peer at him and recognize him as the brown haired guy who is always giving me my meals. I have seen him more than anyone else here, even Mactavish. Who by the way is the captain asking me about life before and after the G.R.M. I don't talk the young man that much, but I have had a few small conversations here and there. I didn't know his real name but his call sign was 'Roach'. In the government resistance militia we were never called by names. We were mostly called words I don't have the energy to recite. _

_I noticed a metal wheelchair with black cushions being pulled in by 'Roach'. I don't know why, but I don't feel right calling him that. _

"_Hey Val," he said as he pulled it to my cot. _

"_Hello," I said barely audible, having maskboys presence in the room was oddly chilling. He has been here before now that I realize, always quiet so I didn't pay attention to him. This time I did._

_I kept looking at his mask trying to figure out the image. White streaks of paint on a black cloth…_

"_It's a skull!"_

_The boys looked at me confusedly. I wanted to laugh but they probably would've thought I was crazy. _

_Maybe I was, this place may be affecting me more than I thought. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and I looked down at my lap. _

"_You just fucking figured that now?" _

_I've never heard his voice before. It sounded funny; he had some sort of accent I wasn't very familiar with. His voice was deep and I could tell he thought I was some stupid little girl. I didn't get angry at his comment. I guess he's right; I don't why the hell I haven't seen it before. Probably because I've never focused on it before. _

"_I didn't really pay attention to it."_

This happened yesterday. I haven't seen him since. I looked up at the clock again.

3:00

Could've been day or night I didn't know. When Roach walked into the room I realized it was the afternoon. Maskboy wasn't with him, not that I expected him to be with him. I faintly smiled at the young soldier as he returned it.

"How are you feeling?" he asked while sitting on the edge of the cot. I don't consider him my friend yet. But I do enjoy my time with him. I noticed he wasn't holding the tray of food he always brings for me.

"Hungry." I groan sitting up and putting a hand on my stomach. "Can you bring me something?"

"Sure," he chuckles with the typical boy lopsided grin. "Whatdya want?"

"Anything I guess," I mumble while feeling disappointed I don't get to go with him. "When will I be able to leave this room?"

He looks around the room for a second and puts a hand on the back of his neck. He meets his hazel eyes to my green ones and says, "I'm not too sure about that. I think I need Mactavish's permission.

I huff in frustration while slamming by back down on the cot dramatically. I need to leave. I'm pent up in this little room with a small bathroom for a week now. I can feel myself going crazy, I need to see the sun, I need to feel the cool night breeze press against my tan skinned body.

People might think I'm a needy teenage girl. I don't care. Whatever they think I have been through, they need to think worse.

**A/N sorry this chapter didn't have much content it was a rush anyway the next chapter will be better. I want to thank you guys for the review and please continue to review. It really motivates me as a writer. Bye guuuyyysss! **

_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Awkwardness

"Anna!?" I burst out from the empty bathroom. Anna is the young woman who has been assisting me with my needs. She said she was going to get shampoo since it ran out. Anna left over fifteen minutes ago, looking for shampoo and the boiling hot water was burning my wounds that I realized I had when I stripped for the bath.

I obviously can't walk up and get my towel, so I need her help. Roach would've usually helped me out with my leg but we both understood he couldn't help me take a bath. That would just be unnecessary awkwardness. The water felt like knives slicing through my legs where most of my wounds remain.

I huff in frustration as I realize calling her won't be any use. I rest my head on my knees and look at the soap filled water, trying to focus less on the burning sensation. I roll my head to right so I can see the hospital room and the cot clearly. I let my eyes wander off until I see someone at the doorway in my room.

Maskboy.

On intention I quickly press my arms around my naked body to cover up or at least try to. I furiously blush and I wonder if he is too underneath his balaclava. He has his dark sunglasses on and seems to be breathing heavily probably from running to my room.

He quickly faces his back to me while I can still feel the heat rise to my ears. I want him to leave but that would mean me stuck in the hot water being pierced from the soap water.

"Uhh…are you okay?" he asks while facing the door way. "I heard you fucking scream so I came as fast as I could."

He confused me most of all. Why would he care, I gave them all of the information about the G.R.M they didn't have any use of me anymore. The Government Resistance Militia wasn't soft, they couldn't go down with one bomb from a small base.

_Unless_ they are capable of more.

"I'm fine I just needed Anna to get my towel…" I stutter not sure what else to say. He stays silent for a little and exclaims, "Oh Right!"

He gets the towel from the top of the toilet and extends his arm that's holding the towel, facing sideways and fixed on the metal toilet. This is _very_ uncomfortable. I'm not too sure what to do in situations like this.

I lift a wet arm to take the white towel from him. When It leaves his hands quickly faces his back to me, making sure he can't see my body.

"Thank you." I say quietly not knowing what to say. This is awkward. But I guess it's only awkward if you make it awkward.

"Just put on the bloody robe!" He snapped.

"I can't," I stammer while feeling needy for asking help from a grown man to help a naked 16 year old girl get out of the bath. "My legs aren't healed yet. I need to get out, the water is burning my wounds."

"Where's your fucking nurse?!"

"She left a while ago, I don't know when she will be back."

I hear him huff in frustration as he retorts, "Turn your back to me."

I do as he says as I scoot so my bare back faces his large body. I turn my head so I can see him. I push my long wet brown hair out of my way as he comes forward and puts his rough hands on my shoulders, easily lifting me up to the edge of the tub.

I put the robe around me and tighten the belt. I turn my head to him and he carries me bridal style back to my cot.

I swear he stutters to himself along the lines of, "Why do I have to fucking do this?"

I feel kinda bad for the guy, I mean I would never want to do this sort of thing. He definitely is embarrassed, I am too but not as much as Maskboy, or 'Ghost' as Roach told me.

He gently puts me on the bed and stares at me for a minute.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that nurse of yours." He says gritting his teeth in revenge. This guy swears a lot. I don't really mind though, nothing I haven't heard before.

I feel as if he wants an apology, I'm not gonna give him one. It's not my fault I was stranded in the bath tub full of boiling hot water burning my skin for half an hour.

"Uhh…thanks for helping me out."

"You already said thanks."

"Oh, I did?" I chuckle nervously hoping Anna will walk through that door any second. "Uhh…Anna!"

Luckily, there she was watching us curiously as she slowly stepped into the room with a bottle. She peered at Maskboy, giving him a raised eyebrow by which he responds while crossing his eyes trying to look pissed, well he doesn't need to _try_. She feels intimidated, I can feel it.

"What are you doing here?" She stammers as she stands still. He took a dangerous step close to her.

"I'm helping the girl, when you fucking left kissing the arses of the soldiers!" He rages at the scared young nurse. She stumbles backwards almost tripping.

"Stop!" I shout at him getting a pang of courage. He can't talk to her like that. "You can leave now!"

He looks at me then to the nurse who is back against the wall. He doesn't say anything and he rushes out of the room pissed off. If I was able to walk I would punch him square in the jaw for yelling at the poor girl.

This guy is crazy, he has to be a psychopath. I get what he did wasn't his job but that doesn't give any right to yell at the nurse who can only be a few years older than me.

I look at Anna who has seemed to regain confidence as she pushes against the wall and walks to my cot.

"You didn't have to do that," She whispers while looking at me with her bright gray-blue eyes.

"Yeah, I really did."

**Sorry for the long update! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! Remember to go to the link in my bio to see photos of the characters in this story. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**FAST UPDATE! WOO WOO**

Chapter 4: Midnight Terrors

_Three Years Ago_

18/07/2012

11:25 p.m.

_Bang!_

That's the noise that wakes me up from my slumber.

I drowsily open my eyes halfway, not knowing what was going on. It was the floor above us doing the usual drug deals. I typically wouldn't have opened my eyes but something sounded _off. _The sound of the bang didn't come from above me; it came from the tip of my toes.

_Bang!_

This time it was harder, it sounded like a knock from a giant. I roll my eyes annoyed, as slip out from the thin dirty beige cloth. I stand up from the concrete floor with a white sheet on it to see who is knocking like a gorilla. If it's Thomas, I will literally kill him, he always does this sort of thing in the middle of the night.

_Bang!_

Okay, it can't be Thomas, whoever is knocking wants to break down the door, I can see in the darkness that the door has a large crack tracing right down the middle. My heart rate fastens as I step closer to the door.

"Who the hell is knocking?!" My sister, Sophia whined from the loveseat. I am about to answer her until I suddenly get knocked back from the door breaking open.

The pain form the impact on the concrete ground is painful. I slowly sit on my butt and frantically look at the intruder in the dark.

I hear my sister, Sophia shriek but I don't take my focus off of the men who have been beginning to rummage through the small one bedroom apartment. My heart pounds hard in my chest and I feel as if the world is coming down. I know why they are here. I recognize them, Thomas told me stories about this militia. They are coming to get us like they did with other kids in the favela.

I stand up without thinking despite the pain.

"What are you doing in our home?!" I yell at the men who have been looking through the room that also serves as our living room, kitchen, and dining room. I have to keep my siblings safe, if _only _they could take me. But even I know that's not going to happen. No matter what. Once you're considered for a recruit there is no way out of it.

I hope Leo is hiding in the bedroom, but the room is so small there is no place to hide. I look at Sophia who is crying with her head on her knees. She is only one year younger but I feel like her mother, she needs a motherly figure. My heart goes out for her. She is naive, she shouldn't be exposed to these types of things.

They ignore me as more men barge in and stomp towards us. I try to fight one off as they try to grab me but to no avail. They pin me down to the ground and curve my back unnaturally, that I cry out in pain.

I shift my cheek to the right to see they are doing the same thing with my siblings. They cry out and I wish I could get up and tell them everyone would be okay. Two things are wrong with that wish. I can't tell them anything because it would not be okay.

I've heard stories as to what they do to the kids they capture. It's not something I would even like to know. It's only a matter of time before I myself experience it. Next thing I know, I black out.

_Present Time_

Day 15

29/07/2015

7:25 a.m.

I wake up with a jolt.

I look around me, expecting for me to wake up on my bunk bed in the G.R.M base but instead I am at the American base.

I sit up and brush my wavy hair aside, noticing it is sticking to my back. My heart is beating past and I am panting. I can't believe I had a nightmare. I can't believe I was actually able to fall asleep.

Dreams are for the living.

Frankly, I felt dead. It's been around two weeks since I've been here. They won't let me out, not now, not later, not ever.

They want me for some reason, I have been trying to figure it out but I still can't put my finger on it. This dream was the only time I was able to see the people I love. Leo, Sophia, Thomas. I used to believe they needed me, well expect for Thomas, I needed him more than anything. I still do.

Just then a man walks through the door.

"Well, well so this is her?"

I shift my eyes to the man who is speaking. He has a beret on and a gray mustache. I have never seen him before. Behind him follows MacTavish with a black t-shirt on. Despite how casual he looks he seems to be stiff and professional.

"Yes, sir." He replies cautiously. I furrow my eyebrows at the two men as they near me. I gave them everything, what else do they need?

"What's her name again?" The older man asks rudely. 

"I know my own name." I interrupt as MacTavish was about to speak. "Valentina."

"What a pretty name. You can call me Shepard." Shepard says with a small smile. The way Mactavish follows him makes me believe that he is of high ranking.

I don't reply, I couldn't care less about his name or what he thought about my name. My only priority is getting out of this place that I don't even know the name of.

"You must be wondering when you will be able to exit our premises. Yes?" He says, reading my mind. I nod my head, not willing to talk anymore.

"Miss Valentina, you will able to leave when you're ready."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I suddenly yell, wishing to take the men aback. But the older man just lightly laughs and says. "I like her."

I don't care if that old mans like me, however he is the one giving me the most information right now since I've been trapped here.

"Trust me, sweetheart, you don't want to get back out there."

**I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I think it's my best so far, tell me what you think in the reviews. I gave more insight of the G.R.M but more to come! I want to add some comedy to this story, tell me how you feel about that. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for a long update! My apologies.**

Chapter 5: Mental Ideals

_One month later_

"Remember your morals, remember your thoughts, remember your morals, remember your thoughts..."

I mumble this to myself while holding on to my knees and rocking back and forward.

If-when they let me out I don't know what I will do. I can't go back to the G.R.M. I just can't no matter if my siblings are there. Trust me, I want to go save them but what can one teenage girl do? I have been thinking about this for a while now and every time I try to come up with an answer I feel as if my brain has shut down.

I never asked for this.

I never asked for my parents to die in a car accident. I never asked to be taken away from my favela from an illegal militia army recruiting children. I never asked to be stolen from a place that already stole me. I never asked for my siblings death. I never asked for any of this yet I still receive all this crap. I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Roach told me this is a task force called the 1-4-1. I believe because I haven't been told anything else. It's located somewhere in southern United States. This information was classified but he still told me, I have to keep my mouth shut that I know or else I don't know what they would do to Roach. He also told me about my brother.

They went on a mission to the base, undercover, they got information but no withdrawals from the G.R.M. The base that Thomas, Sophia and Leo were deployed doesn't exist. They have gotten rid of it, probably getting rid of its soldiers as well.

I want to runway from this place but I am immobile. I'm not able to walk a few steps without falling down to my knees. Their belligerent behavior is admirable but also intimidating.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you doing?"

Anna.

She used to talk to me like friend but not anymore. She now talks to me like I might kill myself the moment I'm alone. Only there is nothing to kill myself with, no scissors, no knives, there's not even sheets. Maybe these are the thoughts of a madman. I hope so.

I don't respond to her, I continue to rock back and forth without looking at her.

"Remember your morals, remember your thoughts, remember-"

"Sweetheart, everyone's worried about you." She sighs. "Please look at me." She says it so sincere it takes all my will to not look at her.

"Look at us!." New voice. Possibly Roach's but I'm not sure, I've been tuning out everybody lately. The stranger's voice is deeper than Roach's and he has an accent. British, I recall.

I finally look at them. I wonder what I must look like. Wild brown hair that hasn't been washed for one week, dark bags under my eyes, frantic eyes of a crazy person. Its Ghost, the voice I mean.

"WHAT!?"

They look taken aback. Good. Let them know I have power. Power is everything. Power is what killed my brother. I hate it and love it at the same time.

Anna slowly walks toward me sympathetically. She would've been scared, but I can't get up, if I was able to she would have at least stayed two meters away. Her face pisses me off, looking at me like I have lost my mind. That-I need to calm down before I explode.

_Free your mind, let your conscious be free. _

I take a deep breath and look at Ghost. He is leaning against the doorway looking annoyed. I don't blame him I probably would've been annoyed with myself. That is of course if I was another person. I swear to god I will kill Mateo if it is the last thing I do.

I am being serious about that. If I have to sacrifice myself to kill Mateo with my bare hands then so be it. Anything is better than letting that monster live.

_Free your mind, let your conscious be free. _

They need to leave my room before I really do something bad.

"Hun, have you been taking your pills?"

I glare at her and hope she doesn't notice the full bottle of pills. They say it will calm me down but I refuse to take them. I don't know what kind of American chemicals are in them.

"Go away!"

She looks hurt but I don't care. Call me heartless if you will. I don't mind, not even one bit. I think I am going crazy. I don't mind though, not even one bit.

"Listen here brat!" Ghost. "You will take your pills before I shove them down your throat!"

He says it angrily and vulgar. I like it. Reminds me of myself. How ironic.

"You can try." I say barely audible, challenging him. He pushes himself against the wall and slowly walks toward me. He might actually go through with his promise. First time ill experience that.

I look at him, raising my right eyebrow. He starts to rush towards me but is stopped from a frightened looking Anna. Hmm, she must be cozying up with Maskb-Ghost to have the courage to stop him. Don't call your enemies by nicknames, it shows a respect that is vague.

I chuckle to myself as I watch this scene unfold. It's like a wimpy mother stopping his violent child from breaking the expensive vase. Funny. They both look at me confusedly; their faces make me laugh more.

If my laugh was normal they wouldn't have been so confused but this laugh was different. Mocking, sinister, haughty. That's the beauty of it all. They will eventually get rid of me. I don't know where I will go. No friends or family. I might as well die, because I'm sure as hell not staying here.

How would I get food? Where would I sleep? No sweet dreams for tonight, tomorrow or ever.

"How do I put it this way?" He says with a sarcastic nice voice. "Let's see, if you won't do what we bloody say, there will be consequences!"

Like what? Kill me? Beat me? Starve me? I'm fine will all of the above.

**Sorry if you don't like the new Val but life is 10% of what happened and 90% of how you react. Portray as you will but don't forgot my portrayal of her. **

**Not the best chapter but I did it fast, like under 40 minutes. Anyway thanks for reading and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Progress, Perhaps?

"Open up."

I open my mouth into an o without looking at the fork filled with food that Anna was feeding me like an infant. My eyes never leave that spot. That spot above the door where the analog clock lies ticking constantly. _9:25 . _I sense the fork near me, I don't have the energy to even resist. Maybe things will be easier if I cooperate, however that still doesn't dismiss the fact that insanity is creeping into me like a kryptonite.

The cold metal touches my lips and goes into my mouth but I don't close my mouth that is until Anna tells me to do so. I do as she says and start to chew the anonymous food. I chew on it slowly, trying to figure out what it is. It is soft and whipped. Its mashed potatoes, not prepared well. I don't know why they feed me but it irritates me. I suppose they think I will not eat at all or I will try to choke on the food.

I accidently allow my face to cringe as I chew on the revolting substance. Perhaps it taste bad considering I feel nauseas all the time thinking about my deceased siblings. They told me my leg has healed but I still can't walk on it, not because I'm immobile. I used to believe the mind and body were two separate things however my mind is so broken that I guess my legs are as well.

"Again." This time she shoves the fork into my mouth that I look at her for the first time that day. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes that aren't so bright anymore, she's wearing the typical nurse white coat. Something seems off about her, ironic, people probably say the same thing about me. I'm not clueless, I have been called crazy freak by the soldiers. They wonder why I am still here, I wonder the same thing.

I chew on the bland food and look at her deeper. I am sorry, I really am. I shouldn't shoot the messenger and be cold to her, after all she is the one who keeps me verging on the brink of madness. I want to apologize to her, but I can't bring myself to get the words out of my mouth.

Instead I tell her, "I'm tired." I look down at my lap when I say this, refusing to look at those dull blue eyes that I took the life out of.

"Uh, okay." She states flatly, while getting up from the metal stool and picking up the tray of food. "Sweet dreams." As if. She strides to the door and spares one last look at me before she flicks the light switch off and vanishes into the hallway I have never walked in. She leaves as quickly as she comes to my room every morning.

Dreams are the last thing I will be receiving tonight because I'm not tired. I want to be alone however if your alone what else do you have to do than think. I can't think, if I think my mind will wander to my siblings. I have made progress from one week ago, I haven't thought about dying for a while now. I don't want to die. I realized that when Maskboy asked a two word question a few days ago.

"Why die?"

I had plenty of reasons to state but every time I thought about it, I felt silly. I can't put my finger on it but those thoughts sounded almost _false. _Tomorrows a new day, I might not have much but I can't waste my one chance of life. Even though that's one of the reasons as to why I can't die I have a much more important one.

Revenge.

Revenge is what is keeping me going. I will kill him, whatever it takes. I can't let my siblings' murderer say alive that's mutiny. I shift my body so I am sitting up. I peer at the clock, _9:59. _One minute until that clock strikes ten. The arm makes a longer click as it hits ten.

"Sleeping well?"

I lower my gaze to the broad man standing in the doorway. I manage to crack a small smile for him, he reciprocates and walks toward the cot while closing the heavy door behind him and turning on the LED light. His hair is messy as usual and he is wearing a tight black t-shirt that shows off his muscular form, not that I admire it.

"You haven't visited me in a long time, Roach."

He smiles sheepishly as he scratches the back of his brown short hair.

"Sorry, it's just that Ghost has been working us way harder this month," He pauses and looks at me confusedly, "Not too sure why though."

I make a sound of understanding as he sits on the edge of the bed.

"How's your leg?"

"Can't move it." I manage to croak out to him, he looks confused.

"I thought doc said it was healed." He says however it sounds more like a question.

"I still can't move it. Maybe it's permanent." I whisper that he barely hears. I hope my leg will get healed or how else I will kill Mateo.

"That's ridiculous!" He exclaims while standing up from the bed. At that moment he looks like a happy child full of hope. I used to be that child but now I envy him. "Get up. Get UP. GET UP." He yells out loud at me that I glare daggers at him.

"I CAN"T!"

"Sure you can!" He yells right back. He isn't really yelling angrily like me, he is yelling more enthusiastically. He rushes toward me and puts his strong arms on my waist.

"What are you doin-"

"I'm taking you for a walk Ms. Val."

"Are you crazy?" I inquire loudly as he starts to pull me closer to him. I can imagine my face is painted with pink.

"No just helpful." He says matter-of-factly as he pulls me off the bed. I immediately start to drop to floor before Roach pulls me back up so I am two inches off the ground dangling in his arms. I suppose he is trying to help me but I feel really uncomfortable and also near to crying from the frustration on not being able to roam the earth with my feel for over a month.

"Try to walk, I'm gonna be right behind you." At that he turns me around so my back is pressed against his chest. I sigh frustrated and is right about to tell him I can't,but I shut my mouth.

_I can at least try. _

"Okay."

"Really? I thought you would give me a fight."

"Not today." I mutter gloomy. I can feel he is getting irritated at being surrounded by an unenthusiastic person.

"Kay, take one step Val." He demands in his deep voice that could make other girls swoon to their feet. I don't reply instead I concentrate on trying to make my right foot move.

It takes all my strength to get my right leg to touch the ground and when it does unsurprisingly fall to my feet. Roach want fast enough to catch me before I roughly hit the ground. I put my hands in front of me to soft my fall but it still hurts from the impact.

"I'm so sorry Val!" He crouches down to the ground beside me and puts his hands on my back. I am planked on the ground with my arms covering my face for I can I feel the tears emerge into my eyes. The tears run hot down my cheek and into my mouth. It taste salty,-

"Are you okay?" Roach asks worriedly as he starts to rub my back with his large hands. I try to hide my tears away from him but he manages to catch them and he puts his thumb on my face and wipes them away in a friendly manner.

I cry louder this time as he pulls me into him. I need to confide into him, a stranger turned into a friend. I have no one else anyway.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't cry sweetheart." That makes me cry even harder. All of these emotions that I have kept, they're escaping in this deadly hour.

**Sorry for the long wait. I have made this a cliffhanger. :) Anyway look out for my next chapter because I want the story to actually move along. The next chapter will be a continuation, so that's a first. I hope you like this chapter and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**New chapters and I would like to say thank you for the reviews! I am so grateful and I will eventually have gratitude chapter, to thank my loyal reviewers. Anyway I have updated another story of mine which is very surprising! It is a different fandom but check it out you might like it. Happy reading!**

Chapter 7: One Step Ahead

_Previously on Stealing the Stolen_

"_Are you okay?" Roach asks worriedly as he starts to rub my back with his large hands. I try to hide my tears away from him but he manages to catch them and he puts his thumb on my face and wipes them away in a friendly manner. _

_I cry louder this time as he pulls me into him. I need to confide into him, a stranger turned into a friend. I have no one else anyway. _

"_It's gonna be okay. Don't cry sweetheart." That makes me cry even harder. All of these emotions that I have kept, they're escaping in this deadly hour. _

Sometimes a human being needs to let their feelings escape, similar to how a jack in the box pops out when the knob is turned and music is played. Roach is telling me it is okay but I don't know if it really is, I deeply miss my family and Thomas…

Thomas, my best friend who risked himself to help me. I still remember that day I met him in the market, he was the son of the owner. I was desperate to find food and medicine for my ill siblings, I decided to steal fruit from that market. I got caught by Thomas, however he allowed me to take the produce and leave quickly. It was like fate.

"I need to try again."

He seems startled by my statement since he quickly lets go of me and looks at me with wide eyes. He takes ahold of my shoulders and says calmly, "Are you sure? Because you don't have to."

"I want to."

He sadly smiles in return and helps me stand up, but leaving me few inches off the ground. He takes ahold my waist and nudges me forward to take a step.

_Remember your morals…_

Right foot took a step

_Free your mind…_

Left foot took a step

_Let your conscious be free…_

I'm walking.

I'm walking.

I'm walking.

I can't believe it! I'm walking!

"You're doing it Val!"

I continue to walk but I release my grasp from his arms and try to walk without support. I still can, not perfectly I have a stagger but that's okay because I am feeling the ground with my bare feet. I have waited for this moment for a month, and now that I finally have it I feel effulgent. Perhaps since I allowed death thoughts to escape my mind is free and so are my legs.

"I'm doing it!" I exclaim excitedly to the happy Roach. He smiles to his ears in return and his hazel eyes glint hopefully. I continue to test out my legs which doesn't stagger as much anymore, a good sign. I keep doing right foot left foot until walking doesn't need my concentration anymore and it is more of a natural gesture.

"I'm so proud of you," Roach says to me while laying a large strong hand onto my broad shoulders. "Hey! Now that you can walk…lets tour the base!"

I pivot with ease and stare at his almond shaped hazel eyes with a dopey smile plastered onto my face. Leave the room? That is what I have been wishing for about one month or so. Leaving this door will open any other doors for me, which I have been thinking about.

"Yes!" I say excitedly-too excitedly for my liking, so I try to recover by stuttering. "I mean, sure, why not?"

He smiles at me for a minute and starts bursting out in laughter at my bad recovery and soon enough I find myself joining into cheerful laughter with the large man. My chest falls up and down in hysterical laughter and my breath is starting to be lost. I am not sure why I am laughing uncontrollably when what happened was not very humorous. Perhaps it is because my recovery is ironic to my actual leg _recovery. _

"Well, why are we still here…Let's go!" I exclaim while grabbing ahold of his strong arm and guiding him towards the door. My dark hair flips as I turn towards him who is grinning.

"Let's do it." He says while walking towards the door with my hand still grasped onto his arm. We stop in front of the metal door and I let out a small huff while slowly putting my small hand onto the doorknob. It feels smooth but freezing on my palm, I turn the knob slightly to the right before I turn it all the way and I take a step back as I open the heavy door.

The blinding LED light distracts my eyes as I try to see the hallway as I like to call it the _outside_. I let go of my tight grasp on Roach and I let myself take a step out of the room that I haven't left. When I step out of the room, it doesn't feel like happiness or anger, it feels more like a blast of reality hits me and it feels uncomfortable but the curiosity in me voids the feeling and I take more steps into the never discovered hallway.

I look from left to right and I notice the base doesn't match what I was expecting. Instead of the hospital clean and bright setting with dirt less white walls, it had light brown walls with a gray concrete floor that was smooth. Surprisingly, there was no soldiers roaming around laughing about whatever. I didn't have a chance to look at the analog clock before I left the room but I can infer it is late at night and the soldiers are in deep slumber.

Soon enough, Roach is by my side again and lightly grabs ahold of my wrist and huffs, "Damn, you run fast."

I try to figure out what he meant and I realize that I have been running around the base without my notice. I was too busy looking at my surroundings to see what my body was doing. I give him an apologetic smile and I continue to explore the base. I shrug away his grasp on my arm.

"This feels unreal," I exclaim while passing by the cafeteria that is completely empty, the cafeteria looked like the typical high school café, however I believe I should actually call it a _mess hall _instead. It had plenty of metal and no windows which I found odd considering I haven't seen one window while exploring the surprisingly cozy looking base.

I pass by rooms that are completely shut closed which I assumed are the soldier's chambers. What really intrigues me is the barracks that is an entertainment room for the soldiers. When I look inside there is unpredictably, a few soldiers inside.

"Woah, they are still up," Roach states but it sounds more like a question. "Uh, they wouldn't tell Ghost, wanna meet them?"

Perhaps my face was uncomfortable for he says, "You don't have if you don't want to, of course." However, I did want to meet them. I am not sure why, but I did, I suppose it is because I want to meet people that won't judge me for my past, or even my present.

"No, no, no, I do, I really do."

And so I went.

**Sorry for the long update! This is not my best chapter but still please review! Thanks for reading and can you guess the few men we will meet next chapter?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of its characters, however my OC's belong to me. **

**I have been thinking about Stealing the Stolen a lot and I believe with all my heart that I could have written it better. It will take too long to rewrite everything and post it again but I do want to try to make the chapters have quality **_**and**_** quantity.**

**I will also start alternating POVs, which is new to me but I feel like it will improve the story in general. I really don't want to give my viewers garbage, I will start to reread my chapters to make sure I'm updating quality work**

**There will be strong language in this chapter! **

_Previously on Stealing the Stolen..._

_Perhaps my face was uncomfortable for he says, "You don't have if you don't want to, of course." However, I did want to meet them. I am not sure why, but I did, I suppose it is because I want to meet people that won't judge me for my past, or even my present._

_"No, no, no, I do, I really do."_

_And so I went._

Chapter 8: Dawn of New Memories

...Val's POV…

Is this what they call survivors guilt? I feel guilty, I feel guilty because the only family I knew is gone and it's my fault. The optimist in me would tell me that they could still be alive considering the 141 haven't found any remains. However, the pessimist in me overpowering the optimist and it's a won war. It's telling me that my family is dead and the only family I have left is myself. I don't think that counts. My conscious has been exterminated as well, the only wish I have is revenging them, and however I am not sure that if that idea is coming from my mind or my heart. One of them is telling me that I must kill him to redeem my siblings. I am confused as to which the messages are coming from, the heart or the mind. Are they connected? Am I at war with my inner self? I thought my body was in pain but it seems that I was misunderstood. My legs healed but can my heart? No one can hear my signal of distress nor does anyone care about for it.

"Hey guys!"

Roach's loud voice stole me from my trail of thought. I look at his turned back confusedly and then I am reminded that I am here to meet a few of his friends from the troop. Luckily, the rec room was further away from the barracks and the shout wouldn't wake up the soldiers that would steal the one chance I have at gaining a small piece of freedom. Right now, I was behind him in the small doorway so that that the soldiers couldn't see my smaller frame from behind his. I wasn't even that short, I was taller than my sister at a whopping height of about 5'5.

"Hey man!" I could hear men bellow back however I couldn't see them. I could recognize that one of them acquired the exact same accent as Ghost. What was it again…? Oh right, British. Roach had told me that when I once asked him what kind of accent he had. I was curious, at least that is what I believe I was feeling.

Roach finally steps into the room, leaving me to stand stiff in the doorway. I didn't know if I should have walked in with him but my mind told me to stay put and wait for him to finish him greetings to the soldiers. He walks quickly to the three men and gives them all a handshake that looked like they usually used around the base. It consisted of hand holding and crashing into each other's chest. The gesture looked very familiar and it hit me why. The boys around my favela always bumped chest, even Thomas and Leo did it as well. Thinking about them, I can feel my eyes water with salty tears and I immediately blink them away. I need to stop thinking about them, at least not tonight. Hopefully, my mind will spare me tonight. Anyway the chest bump was a way of showing manliness and friendship but I found that it looked foolish and painful.

The first man he greeted is a light skinned man who was in his late twenties. He had a long nose and ear length brown hair, I would say he was handsome enough to marry a low-key model. He noticeably had a small scar on his right cheek that definitely came from a smooth knife. People may think I am a useless girl who was caught in the crossfire on the Government Resistance Militia however while I was there I learned things, things that no one my age should ever discover. I learned how to handle a gun and other things that the 141 would probably be advanced in. However my skills weren't advanced enough to escape a prestigious American task force, so I had to stay put for now _much _to my dismay.

Anyway, the second man he gives a handshake to, looked like he had reached his thirties. He looked tough with his furrowed eyebrows, short black balding hair and crooked nose. The presence of these three soldiers already made me feel uneasy, I guess when I first saw Roach I felt uneasy as well though. The last man he gave a handshake was dark skinned with short black hair in a buzz cut and kind brown eyes. He was very tall, maybe over seven foot, I didn't want to go near him. I made a memo to stay a feet away from him, since I hate when people tower over me. Of course all of the men here tower over me but with a seven footer, it would feel like a building coming down on me.

What do I say to them? Will Roach introduce me or will I have to introduce myself? What if I say something stupid? What if they-. I need to stop asking questions to myself and get knowledge from their answers. I pull the dull gray hoodie around me tighter as I catch another long glimpse at the three large figures standing around a dusty wooden pool table. I knew it was a pool table because it resembled the ones we had in the favela's bar where all the poor men spend their spare coins. I have been in one once and I wouldn't like to think about it ever again.

Finally, Roach remembers I am here as well and he says with a small smile on his face, "Oh yeah, guys this is Valentina. Valentina this is Toad, Meat and Scarecrow."

Scarecrow was the tall one, Meat was the tough looking one and Toad was the handsome one which I found odd considering Toads are ugly and he is good looking. Ironic, you could say.

"Hello." I luckily manage to keep my voice strong and calm and not croaking. Scarecrow gives me a warm smile to which I think about returning but ending up not to. Meat looks at me with one raised thin eyebrow and Toad looks at Roach instead with furrowed brows.

I wasn't staring. At least that is what I told myself to not do, although it is hard not to stare at something when being first introduced to it. When I first walked in the rec room it was an odd feeling. I would identify it as nervousness but I haven't felt anything but anger for a while now. I thought all I could feel was anger however, tonight I felt emotions I never thought I was capable of feeling. Anger, happiness, anxiousness, nervousness were emotions I felt tonight and I knew my body liked them but my mind didn't like it. Perhaps that doesn't make complete sense but I can't understand it myself. I suppose I am trying to convey that these emotions make me feel alive and an actual human being but I don't like the idea of feeling alive when the people I loved aren't.

"Hi there," Scarecrow says to me, while I finally walk a few steps into the room but not enough that I can touch them by putting out my hand. "Say, aren't you the girl from that militia?"

"Yes." I mutter while zipping up the gray hoodie around me tighter and looking at Roach. He doesn't notice I was looking at him, instead he is in a whisper conversation with Toad. I know they are talking about me, I can tell by the way the handsome one keeps looking at me every so often while whispering.

"Well look at you! I never thought your legs would heal." The tough man chuckles to me while a big smile spread across his face like he couldn't believe it. Neither did I.

"Me too." I say to him truthfully and I see Roach give me a small smile at this to which I ignore and I notice that he has stopped whispering to Toad. Suddenly, all of the men begin to laugh even Toad who didn't seem too keen on me leaving the infirmary. I look at the four men confused as to what they are laughing about. I give them a curious frown and Scarecrow walks over to me and puts a long arm on my shoulder and says while stifling a laugh, "I'm gonna like this girl."

I still didn't understand the laughing fest but I didn't interrupt and I didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. I don't know why I didn't, but I liked being in an environment where everyone was happy and laughing. Being with them didn't make me happy but it made me hope that someday that would be me. That I would be laughing happily with someone one day.

Soon enough the laughing died down and he removed his long strong arm from my shoulder and I gave them a small grin that was half-heartedly but they wouldn't know that. At least I think it was half-heartedly. I am not very sure right now but I really don't care.

"What are we standing here for?!" Scarecrow exclaims while clasping Roach's shoulder. "Let's do something."

"What would you like to do, Val?" Toad asks me where I take a step back because I haven't heard his voice yet excluding his laughing which was quiet as well. I recover and look at the three. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wouldn't mind anything. Thankfully Roach decides for me.

"How about we play Black Ops." I have never heard of this game before. It sounded odd by the name of it. Almost like a soldier game or something like that.

"What is it?" I ask him while I follow him to where the dirty brown couches are spread around with a largest television I have ever seen. We used to have a tiny television back in the apartment but I was forced to sell it to buy produce for my siblings. I mentally hit myself as I think about them again.

I sit next to Meat on the coach as Roach turns the TV on and hands me a weirdly shaped _thing_ with buttons on it. It has a rectangular shape and two others sticking out on each side. I take a hold of it from the other side so the two shapes stick towards the television. Meat begins to laugh at me and I look at him oddly. I give him a raised eyebrow and I ask, "What is this?"

"A controller. And you're holding it wrong." He stops laughing and tries to fix the direction I am holding the controller but while doing this he accidently touches my fingers. I didn't like this so I immediately dropped the controller on to him to which he puts his hands up in defense and gives me a sheepish smile and says,

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to touch you."

"It's okay." After I said this he told me how to hold the controller properly without touching me and what the controls to the game was. I have never played anything like this before so I made sure to listen carefully and thoroughly. After telling me the basics like how to shoot and aim I understood this was a shooting game and that the tough exterior of this bulk man was a ruse and he was actually a nice man.

"Tell her the basics, Meat?" Roach asks from the TV, I think he was trying to connect the box that is called a console to the television but I wasn't very sure considering I have never had anything similar to this before nor have I ever seen one.

"Yup. She's all ready to kick some ass!" He bellows from beside me and turns the TV on which a remote.

"I really doubt that."

After losing three games of Team Deathmatch in a row without getting a kill, I was done playing this hard game. I tossed the controller aside and huffed in frustration. Who knew video games were so hard? Not me, that's for sure.

"This game is impossible!" I exclaim while standing up and pointing to the HD television. They laugh from behind me which causes me to turn around and glare at all four of them. When I first walked into the room, I was the scared Brazilian girl who had lost her parents several years back. Now, I wish I could say like I felt like their friend, but that would be a lie. I didn't feel like I belonged here...but I did feel a little comfortable.

"Seriously 0-24?!" Scarecrow calls while stifling a chuckle. I furrow my eyebrows at him but then hand him the controller from the couch and say with a raised eyebrow, "Let's see you try."

"Alright, girlie, be prepared to be amazed." He boasts to me while I scoff and roll my brown eyes.

"Uh huh." I mutter while I stump down into the couch next to Roach who gives me a small rub on my back, if it was anybody else here I would probably punch them square in the jaw. I watch the screen as Scarecrow enters a lobby and enters a game but before he can choose his class a voice emerges from behind us.

"What the bloody hell are you ruts doing up so late?!"

**I worked really hard on this chapter so please R&R! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know if I had the story better or worse. Remember to review! Lively out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Call of Duty or any of its characters, however my OC's belong to me.**

_Previously on Stealing the Stolen..._

"_Uh huh." I mutter while I stump down into the couch next to Roach who gives me a small rub on my back, if it was anybody else here I would probably punch them square in the jaw. I watch the screen as Scarecrow enters a lobby and enters a game but before he can choose his class a voice emerges from behind us._

"_What the bloody hell are you ruts doing up so late?!"_

Chapter 9: Harmful Surprises

At first, I wasn't able to recognize the voice but I searched my memory, I realized that it was Ghost. Or Simon, but he doesn't like to be called that I would rather stay on his good side than his bad side considering Roach told me that he is 'not the type of person you would like to be on bad terms with.' I knew what that meant but I didn't know if it was true but what did I know, after all? I cordially met him in the bathroom of the infirmary a month ago and we didn't have much conversations after that except one. The conversation that saved my soul.

I know I sound ridiculous but Thomas always told me to never let anyone take too much or taint your soul. I teased him as a wanna-be poet but I never knew his words word help me a considerable amount. Now, I will never hear his clever words that meant so much yet were so simple. Ghost asked me a very simple question that saved me for the time being.

"_If you feel so fucking well about dying, why haven't you tried anything?"_

It seems foolish, to have to contemplate the answer about one straight-forward question. What made me even more anxious was that he asked that question for a reason. I didn't respond to his question instead I kept quiet and he left soon after giving me a sarcastic goodnight that run through my head the whole restless night. I didn't fall asleep that night which common but this time instead of trying to empty my head I was trying to find an answer to his question.

The only answer I had was 'I need to live another day to avenge my siblings and Thomas.' I felt content with that answer but I realized that I wouldn't kill myself even if my siblings were alive or not. I feel guilty but I didn't want to die. I thought I had nothing. Even though I did have nothing, i didn't want to die, even if I didn't have people to live for. I suppose that's selfish, but I never wished death upon anyone, that is until I met Sebastian Mateo.

Leaving my trail of thought, I have realized that when I finally stand up and turn the soldiers are blocking me from Ghosts' view. I hope we doesn't notice me and leaves the men alone, but I learned hoping is useless a long time ago. I could tell he wasn't mad but irritated that his soldiers were up so late when they would have to wake up early tomorrow for drills. And they would probably be tired and exhausted. I could tell his emotion by the tone of his voice, his face wouldn't give him any emotion considering he always had a mask and dark shaded sunglasses on.

Roach told me that Ghost and he were close, but lately Ghost was being strict and brooding. I didn't know if this was true since he hasn't visited me at all since that one conversation I had with him in the afternoon.

"Why are _you _up so late?" Scarecrow asks to Ghost bravely. I find myself smiling at his courage to ask a man of a higher ranking such a question.

"That's none of your business, Sergeant." Roach says, but this time instead of his voice being strong and urgent, it was tired and dull.

This made me curious because he always had a tough exterior, was is possible that he dispersed it at this moment? I suppose the reason he was up so late was that he isn't able to sleep at night, just like me.

"Oh c'mon Ghostie, we were just playing video games." Roach says to him like a younger brother whose older brother is pestering him to go to bed.

I found the whole situation funny but I wasn't afraid. I mean my heart was racing and my palms were sweating but that wasn't because I was afraid of Ghost. I was afraid that if he caught me outside my room, Gary would get in trouble for it. That is the last thing I want.

I can hear Ghost take a deep breath but before he can yell at Roach, he says calmly but strongly, "Move aside, men."

"But-" Roach protests but gets interrupted by Ghost.

"Move out of the fucking way!" He says again but this time his voice is urgent and angry.

It sends chills down my spine and I know that the men have no choice but to reveal me. They finally take a few steps to the side. They reveal my straight posture and my head that is turned towards the ground. I can see Ghost from the corner of my because I force myself to tilt my head a little and I can tell he is angry by the vibe he is letting off.

However, something also comes off his as well. He stands stiff and tall like brick wall. It seems as though he is shocked that I am standing in the rec room. Keyword; Standing. Which means I can keep my balance, which means my legs are healed, which means I can walk.

"What. The. Fuck."

I gulp what feels like a rock inside my throat. Let's just say, it did not go down easy.

"Uhh...It's not Roach's fault, I told him to show me around, I asked him and he said no at first but I forced-"

"No that's not true, I offered. Don't _do_ anything to her." Roach interrupts my babbling.

I raised both my eyebrows at him in confusion. Yes, he did offer but that doesn't mean that it was his fault. Would they do anything to me? Now that I think about it, my legs are healed which means I can leave. _If _that is an option but they may kill me or keep me here forever. The pessimist took over.

"Did you carry her?" He asks him firmly while taking steps to get closer to him.

His face is several centimetres away but still very close. Roach doesn't seem frightened or nervous at all, he looks calm and mature.

"No. She walked here by herself."

"What do you mean she walked here by her bloody self!?" Ghost ask angrily while gripping the soldiers t-shirt in a ball and Roach simply stays still but still not nervous.

I did not understand why he was asking the questions to Roach and not me. Perhaps they did this a lot in America. I wanted to intervene but I didn't know what would happen if I did.

I never do anything unless I know the outcome before.

"Exactly, that she walked here by herself!" Roach yells back at the LT. Maskboy drops his grasp and his t-shirt and walks toward me.

I see Roach fix his shirt before Ghost blocks my view with his body.

"Your legs healed…?" He inquired to me while standing very close that I can hear his paced breathing from beneath his mask.

I feel and probably look like a deer caught in the headlights. I heard that simile from Roach, he said it meant that a person was stiff caught in the middle of something.

"Yes," I mutter to him while taking a few steps back because I did not like how close he was. "I think they were okay a while ago, but I never tried-."

He interrupted me but not by talking. Instead he rushes to me and grabs my bicep with his large hand. His grasp on my arm is not strong enough to leave a bruise but not loose enough for me to escape his grasp. Even though I continuously try to get away from his hold of my arm.

"Let go of her, Ghost." Roach says calmly like talking to a murderer who is about to kill his family.

The way he said that gave me chills, because if someone had to use that tone of voice with him, what was he capable of?

When Roach says this, instead of his grip of my arm loosens it tightens that I cringe in pain. Now it will definitely leave a bruise. I refrain from whimpering and I try to get of his grasp. If it were anybody else, I would've punched them or kneed them where it hurts but something in my head told me not do any that.

Even if I feel useless, I have to listen to my head.

"Let go of me!" I proclaim to him as I look at him. He looks at me and I can see his almond shaped eyes from beneath his shades.

I could not decide what colour though because I immediately tore my gaze and looked at Roach who was now starting to look nervous.

I say to Ghost, in a voice which is barely audible while not looking at him. "Please."

I was not expecting him to actually release me, but he did. He let go of his grasp on my arm and started to rush to the door while I still stood there stiff as a tree with my hands outstretched in an odd manner.

"Roach take her to her quarters and MacTavish will want to see her in the morning." Ghost ordered him the doorway and he did not look back at the young soldier, his face was turned away but his voice was loud and clear. Before Roach could confirm his orders, Ghost left a second earlier.

Ghost left as fast as he came in.

I rubbed the area on my arm that Ghost had gripped forcefully. I have a red hand mark on my forearm that was throbbing slightly. He irritated me so much, from the way he could see everyone's face and emotions but no one could his, from the way he never even asked me about my leg but instead his fellow soldier. I did not understand him, I was able to understand Meat, Toad, Scarecrow very quickly.

"Val, we should go," Roach whispers quietly as he places a warm hand on my shoulder to which I shrug off immediately and begin to head to Ghost. "Valentina, stop!"

He yells at me from the hallway and I halt. Perhaps it was because he did not touch me to stop or because I respected his opinions. I pivot on my foot to see him jogging towards me in a soldier-like manner.

"Do NOT get him going. You don't understand," He's right, I do not. "He is a ticking time bomb, he will be all friendly one moment but then he will explode."

I frown at this, I have met way worse people than a _ticking time bomb_. Maybe because I am curious or stubborn but I want to know why he hides his face. It bothers me not knowing, I already know so little.

"So what?" I ask while shifting my eyes to the ground.

"That's what!" He exclaims while pointing his fingers at my right arm where his handprint is bright and vibrant. I glare at him slightly and hide my arm behind my back.

"Let me look at it." He says while stepping towards me and lingering on my arm. I quickly move back and run towards my room.

I feel frustrated, I feel irritated, I feel emotions.


End file.
